Unbroken Reverie
by thunderings
Summary: Caspian used to always have pleasant dreams, until Susan Pevensie left. Now his peaceful slumber has been invaded by images of her azure blue eyes, and a smile that he'll never see again. Caspian/Susan


**Title: **Unbroken Reverie

**A/N: This story is a repost. Fanfic somehow managed to mess up the formatting and summary on me. **_**Ugh. **_

**This story is composed of various dreams Caspian has of Susan one night. The somewhat choppy sentences here and there were an attempt at sounding artistic. Oh well. I do hope the rating is correct; let me know if it's too low or high. Also, this story includes a very popular quote from a very popular television show. Perhaps you can spot it. ****:) **

**

* * *

**

**&**

_He's standing on the deck of a massive ship; with colossal snow white sails, and nothing more than the ocean around him. Caspian breathes in the saltwater air, while gaily looking up into the cloudless blue azure sky. There is nothing to hold back the hostile rays of the sun, especially not on the open air deck of his boat. Caspian leans out on the side of the ship, whilst feeling incredibly free. Here on the boat, he doesn't feel the restraints and woes being a King naturally convey. Caspian feels like a giddy child on the day of his birthday, but instead of presents, he gets freedom. _

"_Freedom." The word feels foreign on his tongue, but oddly enticing to say. Caspian whispers the word a few more times, until its allurement wears off. _

"_It's beautiful out here! Why didn't you take me out on the boat sooner?" He spins around at the sound of her voice; not fully believing what his ears are telling him. _

"_Susan?" Caspian whispers, almost dreadfully as if her name is a taboo. Yet, there she stands, ever the beauty. Susan's long chocolate locks are piled high on her head; while her gown matches the color of the sea. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, and still he wonders how he ever received her love. _

"_What's wrong with you? Is something wrong?" She whispers, crossing the deck and stopping beside him. Even though she is a distance away, her vanilla scent is temptation enough for his nose. _

"_You're really here," Caspian gulps; unsure if the woman before him is a specter of sorts. _

"_Obviously. You dragged me out here to go sailing with you. Although, I am very happy I agreed." Susan smiles playfully. _

"_I-I did?" He knows he probably sounds like a blubbering idiot, but Caspian wasn't ever good at masking his emotions. Even as a child his servants, foreign dignitaries, and others used to tell him he was an open book. Caspian never liked that much; he wanted some things about him to go unread by others. _

"_Yes dearest! You said you wanted to do something with me, especially when it's been months since we've seen each other. Blast those countries you visit for stealing you away from me!" Suddenly Susan wraps her arms around him, and rests her head against his broad chest. Waves of emotions wash over Caspian, but ultimately he feels wanted by someone. He's never been wanted by anyone before; not his Uncle or Aunt, or any other person. Now after years of unhappiness, he's got a piece of heaven right here in his arms. _

"_But being away from you for so long makes me want you even more when I return." Caspian then pulls the diamond pin that's holding up her hair. Instantly Susan's long chocolate locks cascade down her back; and he thinks perhaps she's a goddess in disguise. _

"_Dearest," Susan whines, "It took my maids a long time to do my hair up like that!" Caspian knows she's playing however, as a smile spreads against her ruby lips. _

"_Nonetheless, I get such a thrill undoing you piece by piece." He seductively whispers, before pressing his lips to hers. _

**&**

_Suddenly Caspian doesn't pick up the sound of seagulls around him; and instead hears horses all around. He's now leaning against the open doorway to the Stables, watching intently as Susan puts up her chestnut colored mare. Even wearing a loose brown dress for riding, and her hair sticking up in every which way from the ride, Susan somehow still looks beautiful. _

"_Hello there!" She calls, now sensing Caspian's lingering gaze. _

"_Pleasant ride?" He jovially asks, petting her dark horse with tenderness. _

"_Indeed! You should see Lucy's flower garden near the orchard; it's breathtaking!" Susan smiles, obviously proud of her young sister's accomplishment. _

"_I know something far more breathtaking." Caspian smirks, staring at her from the corner of his eye. _

"_Oh? What is it?" She feigns acting confused, but the smile tugging at her lips tell a different story. Caspian suddenly takes a hold of her, and throws Susan down unto a tall pile of hay. _

"_Please stop! Stop!" She giggles breathlessly, as her lover begins a full on assault of tickling. He surprisingly knows every spot to attack, which only sends her into another fit of screams. _

"_Stop it, or I'll call out for Peter and Edmund!" Susan shouts, staring up into his dark eyes. He stops tickling her, and begins to feel a burst of emotion from deep inside himself. Caspian knew it was something called love. _

"_Three words, eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours." His husky voice whispers. A shiver runs up Susan's spine, as she looks up into his smoldering chocolate colored orbs. Caspian is serious now, the playing is over and done. _

"_I love you." She murmurs, saying those three little words for the first time. Suddenly it feels like time is frozen, and only they exist. Caspian smiles faintly, knowing Susan and probably see the tears of happiness stinging his eyes. He lowers his lips to her neck, kissing each and every corner until Susan sighs in pleasure. _

**&**

_Caspian is standing outside his bedchamber; nervously pacing back and forth, as he rubs the back of his neck. Audible screams come out of the bedroom, echoing off the stone walls. Caspian wishes he were allowed in his own bedchamber, but the nurses wouldn't allow him admittance. _

"_It's be best Majesty, if ye not see the Queen going through so much pain. It might hurt you deep inside." The midwife had told him, locking the door and barring entry. Now as he heard the screams emitting from the room, Caspian was glad he hadn't gone inside; he didn't know if he'd be able to bear seeing Susan in such pain. _

_Suddenly, the screams subsided, and the doorway quickly opened. _

"_Come see sire!" A young servant girl cried. Caspian didn't need to be told twice, for at once he's by his wife's side. Her dark locks are plastered to her sweaty face, and she looks clearly exhausted from the delivery. _

"_Are you alright?" Caspian kisses his wife on the forehead, before squeezing her hand. _

"_I can't believe my mother did this four times." Susan smiles, letting out a long breath. _

"_It's a healthy baby boy!" The midwife said jovially, placing the babe into its fathers welcoming arms. Caspian feels tears slide down his face as he stares down at something he and the love of his life created. _

"_He has your eyes." Caspian whispers, handing the baby to his mother. _

"_Oh, you're so precious dear one. Mummy and Daddy love you, William." Susan sighs, holding back her happy tears with a smile. _

"_William? When did we decide that?" Caspian says with a wrinkle of his nose. _

"_I did all the work, so I get to name the baby." Susan childishly sticks out her tongue at him. Inwardly Caspian doesn't care about the name; he's just happy to have both his son and wife alive. Still, nothing brings him more joy than to tease her. _

"_Oh alright! But I get to name the next one." Caspian winks. _

"_The next one? Honestly, I don't know if I can go through this again!" Susan groans, rocking the smiling William back and forth. _

"_Oh really, I can't take my hands off of you. That almost guarantees another child." He laughs, putting an arm around his wife, and staring down at his baby. _

**&**

_Caspian is on his horse, racing through the forest. He knows Miraz's soldiers are somewhere in the forest, and that Susan is in trouble. Caspian never did like the plan of having both Susan and Lucy ride out to find Aslan; it was too risky for his liking. _

_Speeding past the tall green trees, a terrible feeling of dread spreads inside of him. Susan is just one girl, and Caspian knows that no matter how good a warrior she is, Miraz's soldiers are far too skilled for just one woman. Caspian snaps the reins to his horse, urging him to go faster. However, the stallion is already galloping at an incredible rate, and cannot go faster. _

"_Please, let me get to her in time." He whispers to no one in particular. Perhaps if there is an unseen force in Narnia, it'll hear his prayers. Or, at least he hopes. _

_Now Caspian can hear the sounds of swords clanking, and armored bodies falling to the ground. His heart beat accelerates as he knows Susan is just around the bend…_

_However, a soldier suddenly leaps off from his own horse, and causes Caspian to fall roughly on the ground. He immediately takes out his sword, and wordlessly stabs the renegade soldier. Caspian's eyes scan the forest, until they find Susan. Her arrow hits a soldier, causing him to instantly fall. Suddenly, Caspian's eyes fall upon a soldier with his sword drawn, running towards her with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. _

"_Susan!" He yells, trying desperately to alert her. It's too late though, as the soldier's sword runs through her stomach. Without delay, Caspian stabs the soldier and takes a hold of Susan. Her blue eyes are wild, and show signs already of glazing over. _

"_It's alright Su, we can get help." Caspian says desperately, not wanting to believe the awful truth. _

"_N-No. I-I only have a few minutes left." Susan smiles faintly. _

"_This is my entire fault! If I had arrived sooner, pushed my horse to go faster-" Caspian is almost unaware tears are streaming down his face. _

"_It isn't your fault, not your fault at all. Will you please tell Peter, Ed, and Lu that I-I love them?" She sucked in a ragged breath, and tried desperately to cling unto life for a few more precious moments. Caspian nods, brushing her hair out of her face, and planting a chaste kiss upon her lips. _

"_My first kiss…never thought it would happen right before I-"Susan's eyes suddenly close and her body goes limp in Caspian's arms. The forest is still around them, until he lets out a heartbreaking sob. Caspian presses her limp corpse closer to him; as if his body heat could perhaps resuscitate her. Sobs rack his body, and he finds himself crying out her name loudly. _

"_Susan! Susan! Why? Why did you die?" Caspian yells. _

**&**

"Susan!" Caspian lurches up from the bed, instantly thrown out of his slumber. He's drenched in sweat, and tears sting at his eyes. Desperately Caspian reaches out to the side of his bed, hoping to find Susan resting beside him.

It takes a few moments for the daze to fade away; and suddenly he remembers that Susan is gone. Just two months ago, she and her siblings had departed back to their own world; leaving him behind. Ever since then Caspian's dreams had been plagued with terrible dreams. Some were of what he guessed could've been their life together, while some gave terrible outcomes to past memories.

Caspian lets out a terrible cry, while reaching for and hurling a large tome from his bedside table across the room. Perhaps he should've gone with the Pevensie's to their world; as his Aunt and nephew had done. Would things have been different then?

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized he _loved _Susan; perhaps the feelings first started when he saw her for the first time. There had been something so irrevocably alluring about her, which gave him the desire to want to know the dark haired beauty even more. So Caspian had fallen; _hard. _He had been looking for Susan to ask for her hand, when he caught her and Peter speaking to Aslan in the courtyard. One hour later, she was gone forever.

Caspian leaned back into bed, closing his eyes shut. Everyone around him said the heartbreak would soon end, and his longing for the Queen of Old would dissolve.

Somehow, Caspian knew the spell Susan had cast over him would never dissipate.

* * *

**A/N: This single piece took me a very long time to write. I **_**really **_**don't care for Caspian/Susan, but it can be amusing to write. Review if you liked it, otherwise don't. Have a very nice day!**


End file.
